That Day
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Hari itu, Kise Ryouta hanya duduk bersama dengan Aomine Daiki, berdua. Hari itu, ia hanya meluapkan segala yang ia rasakan kepada sang biru mantan rekan setimnya. Hari itu, Kise Ryouta menghabiskan waktu bersama Aomine Daiki, melupakan minuman kalengnya. Hari itu, ia menangis di dadanya.


Hari itu, Kise Ryouta hanya berdiri sembari memantulkan bola oranye di tangannya.

Hari itu, ia tidak mempedulikan ajakan Aomine Daiki, mantan teman setimnya, untuk bertanding one on one seperti biasanya.

Hari itu, Kise Ryouta hanya menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan, bahkan oleh Aomine yang sudah hampir tiga tahun selalu bertanding melawannya.

Hari itu, ia bahkan tidak terfokus pada bolanya. Tidak lagi mendengarkan suara pantulan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Tidak mengindahkan suara tepukan pelan bolanya, berasal dari Aomine yang merebut bola itu darinya.

_Steal._

Hari itu, Kise bahkan tidak tahu dirinya adalah siapa.

* * *

_That Day_

_Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

* * *

"Kau terlihat aneh, Kise," komentar Aomine. Memainkan bola dengan satu tangan, ia mendudukkan diri di samping lapangan basket. Kise mengekor di sampingnya, mereka berdua sama-sama duduk dengan kaki terbuka.

Hanya terdengar helaan napas dan anggukan singkat.

Aomine tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan rekan kuningnya ini. Sedari tadi hanya melamun dan merenung saja. Padahal biasanya, Kise adalah manusia paling ceria di klub basket dulu, selain Momoi tentunya.

Sehari saja tidak mendengar suara tawa seorang Kise Ryouta, tentu siapa pun akan merasa janggal.

Pemuda biru itu menguap, seakan tidak peduli. "Biar kutebak, pasti ini masalah Tetsu," di luar dugaan ternyata dia juga bisa bersikap peduli.

Kise tidak menjawab, namun Aomine tahu tebakannya seratus persen benar. Semua orang tahu Kise menyukai pemain bayangan tim basket mereka sewaktu SMP, Kuroko. Bisa terlihat dari caranya bersikap kepada sang biru langit.

"Kudengar dia sudah bersama Kagami," Aomine mengeluarkan dua kaleng minuman. Satu ia berikan pada Kise, dan satunya lagi ia buka dan minum sendiri. "Lebih baik daripada kau termenung tanpa arti begitu."

Sang pemuda pirang menatap minuman pemberian Aomine yang kini berada dalam genggamannya. Mata kecokelatan itu memang terarah pada tulisan di kaleng minuman, namun sebenarnya pandangannya tidak terfokus sama sekali. Ia sedang mati-matian menahan apa yang ingin keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Minuman kaleng Aomine sudah hampir habis, sedangkan milik Kise tidak terbuka sedikit pun. Tidak tahan lagi, sang mantan cahaya Kuroko itu membukakan kaleng minuman Kise, dan memberikannya pada sang model remaja.

Kise menerimanya, lagi. Tapi seperti sebelumnya, ia tidak meminumnya. Yang kini ia lakukan hanya menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan tangis walaupun di mata Aomine, hal itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Kalau kau mau menangis, menangis saja," dengan satu lemparan, kaleng kosong yang tadinya milik Aomine kini sudah bersarang di tempat sampah. Bunyi gemerutuk kaleng yang memasuki tong sampah dalam sekejap menghilang bersama dengan gemetar tangan Kise yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Ia ingin sekali menangis, namun tak bisa. Tidak di depan Aomine Daiki. Tidak di depan orang yang ia kagumi. Tidak di depan saingan cintanya.

Mereka –Aomine dan Kise- memiliki banyak kesamaan. Di antaranya adalah sama-sama menyukai pemain bayangan tim basket Teikou.

Meski begitu, mereka berdua dihancurkan. Oleh satu orang yang sama.

Kise menggaruk pelipisnya, yang berkeringat entah kenapa, padahal minuman yang ia pegang lumayan dingin. "Aomine_cchi_ tidak perlu mengasihaniku," katanya, baru membuka suara.

Sang biru mendengus, sementara kepalanya tertunduk, menahan tawa. "Kau butuh dikasihani, itu saja. Aku tak berniat mengasihanimu sebenarnya," sahut sang cahaya Teikou sembari menopang dagunya malas.

Sang pirang menunduk, tersenyum. Tidak ada yang tahu apa arti dari senyumannya itu kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Untuk sementara waktu, keduanya terjebak dalam suasana hening yang lama.

Hingga ketika Aomine merasa bahu kirinya berat. "Aku pinjam bahumu, ya, Aomine_cchi_," mata birunya memandangi kepala kuning Kise yang menyandar pada bahunya itu. "Terserah kau saja."

Pemuda biru itu melirik Kise, saat ia sadari bahwa bahu yang menjadi sandaran dari si kuning telah basah. Ia menangis.

Sepasang biru menatap rambut pirang gusar.

"Cengeng, tempat untuk menangis bukan di situ," mendorong kepala kuning itu dari bahunya, sebelum menariknya kembali dan menempatkannya di dada. "tapi di sini," membiarkan isakan dan air mata bercampur menjadi satu.

Ia tahu Kise memang orang yang cengeng, namun ia berani bertaruh, kali ini Kise menangis sungguhan. Bukan air mata buaya yang selalu ia tampilkan di depan semua orang. Bukan pula air mata yang dibuat-buat seperti biasanya.

Ini air mata sesungguhnya, dari seorang Kise Ryouta. Seperti yang ia tunjukkan saat mengalami kekalahan di Winter Cup lalu.

Hari itu, Kise Ryouta hanya duduk bersama dengan Aomine Daiki, berdua

Hari itu, ia hanya meluapkan segala yang ia rasakan kepada sang biru mantan rekan setimnya.

Hari itu, Kise Ryouta menghabiskan waktu bersama Aomine Daiki, melupakan minuman kalengnya.

Hari itu, ia menangis di dadanya.


End file.
